


Future

by CaptainTardis



Series: Alphabet Inspired [8]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, HOMRA - Freeform, He has some self-worth issuses, I plan on having him work on those through these fics, It is Mikoto, Kinda, M/M, Maybe slight OOC, Multi, Self-Deprecating, Self-Worth Issues, Totsuka acting like a mother, Totsuka still calls Mikoto King, also don't fight me, and depression, fight me on those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTardis/pseuds/CaptainTardis
Summary: “Have you thought about the Future, King?”'Other than spending it with you and Reisi?' Mikoto thought to himself even as he looked up from his book and over to his blond boyfriend giving a low questioning hum from his spot on the couch.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki, Kusanagi Izumo & Suoh Mikoto, Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto, Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto/Totsuka Tatara, Munakata Reishi/Totsuka Tatara, Suoh Mikoto & Yata Misaki, Suoh Mikoto/Totsuka Tatara
Series: Alphabet Inspired [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536152
Kudos: 28





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> I gave my co-workers and my Partner letters then had them give me random words that started with that letter. Let's see where this all goes!
> 
> From: KBug - Future
> 
> This was fun to write because I had already decided what Mikoto and Yata would do in this AU along with most of everyone else (side note I'm thinking of Kamamoto and Kamo running a restaurant together at some place Kusanagi owns but he lets them do whatever they want just fyi XD I think them too would get along really well) But when I realized the last F was so short I decided to do another one and when KBug said Future it made me think about just how Mikoto would come to think of making the company. So this came about from that. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy!

“Have you thought about the Future, King?”  
  
_'Other than spending it with you and Reisi?'_ Mikoto thought to himself even as he looked up from his book and over to his blond boyfriend giving a low questioning hum from his spot on the couch. Yata was across the room playing on his handheld game, his homework spread out around him all but forgotten in favor of playing with Fushimi in the online feature. Mikoto’s amber eyes watched as Tatara picked up someone's hoodie, he was pretty sure it was actually Fushimi’s that Yata stole the last time the former Blue clansman was there at their apartment above the bar. "What do ya mean?" he asked knowing that his first thought to the question wasn't exactly what the other was asking about… But it would get the blond to smile so he had contemplated saying that instead of asking for clarification.   
  
Tatara threw the hoodie at Yata with a slight smirk when it earned him a surprised squeak before turning back around to Mikoto ignoring the quiet grumbling from the younger red head. “Well you and Reisi graduate high school soon. And Kusanagi has the bar and his other side businesses that he runs like before. Reisi is talking about setting up a tech firm or something along those lines with Fushimi for the Blue clan to work at. Yata is even doing competitions for his skateboarding and doing a few things for Kusanagi when he has the time for it while still doing his schooling… Oh!” Tatara paused whatever he was trying to get across to look over at Yata again who had let the hoodie fall into his lap to stay concentrated on his game instead of moving it away from himself. “You sir need to get back to your homework. You’ve gone past your time limit.” He spoke to the younger teen with a stern voice making the young red head groan and glare weakly up at him. “Now Yata-chan.”   
  
Mikoto watched with a lazy smirk as Yata typed out a short message to Fushimi muttering lowly a 'Yes Mom.' before doing as told and putting his game down before picking his homework back up where he had left off. Mikoto chuckled softly before looking at Tatara again. "You were saying?" He prompted to get him back on track.  
  
"Oh! Right!” Tatara spun back around to him. "Anyways I'm helping Kusanagi out with his businesses and such like before… And well I was wondering if you had any plans for yourself?" He asked voice sounding almost hesitant like he wasn't sure he wanted to ask or like he wasn’t sure if he should ask.  
  
The former Red King hummed softly and shrugged after a moment of thought. "Haven't thought of it much." He admitted to the blond before shrugging again. "I dunno. I'll think about it some 'kay?" He asked looking to the blond. Tatara grinned at him and nodded before he went around the rest of the apartment cleaning it up. He'd have to make it up to the blond for how much the other tended to clean up after the red-haired pair especially since the blond wasn’t done with his own schooling or even living with them.   
  
\---  
  
Mikoto had kept his word and thought on what Tatara had said. Had even listened quietly as Reisi talked about his plans with Fushimi about how they were getting their business up and running the way they wanted before Reisi was to graduate. Apparently, they already had some clients lined up for when they actually officially opened and already had a building being set up for their office. Reisi told him of the few clients that Fushimi was already building websites for and already building credibility for their business before it even officially opens. The red head had hummed lowly through the whole thing and nodded.  
  
He had listened to Yata talk about his schedule of competitions coming up and how he was working his training around his school and the little work he did around to help out Kusanagi with his businesses as a way to pay for his part of the rent. He listened to how the younger red head was planning on slowing the completions down during the winter months to focus on other things until spring came around again.  
  
He had even listened to Fushimi talk about his coding for the website he was building for his and Munakata’s own business and some other project he was being paid for by a client. Though it wasn’t directed to him at the time but towards Yata when the younger red head had asked a question. But Mikoto still listened as the former blue talked. He did briefly stop listening to think at how Fushimi had changed enough to be comfortable around him, to speak so freely and to even stay in his shared apartment with Yata with only some complaints though he suspected they were false complaints. He shook his head and tuned back into what Fushimi was talking about after that thought. He didn't get any of it honestly and he was sure Yata didn’t either, but he could see that Fushimi was still good at all that technological stuff and would do well with Reisi when they got their business going fully. He was happy for his former clansman, he was glad that he was doing so well under Munakata's wing now and back then.  
  
If Mikoto was honest he still had no clue what he wanted to do after a week or so of thinking and listening to everyone talk about what they were doing with their new lives. In their last life he didn't work much. And he never had to after the inheritance money was left to him from his grandfather… that he had again this time around so there wasn’t really a need to work… But he could feel the call of wanting to do more… to be more… Back before being a King was a job all on its own. With keeping their territory safe from the other gangs, keeping drug dealers out, doing patrols, and whatever else came up that came with being a king. He acted as a bouncer of sorts occasionally for Kusanagi when some customers got too rowdy in the bar .and before becoming King he helped Kusanagi’s Uncle out occasionally as a 'Gorilla Guard'. But he didn't really work per say. Not that he could have worked even if he had wanted to not with his temper and the Red power being within him after becoming King. And there wasn't much that he was good at, if anything really, in either of his lives if he were to be honest. He was still strong, he supposed he could work with that, and he still wanted to protect people, mostly his people but people nonetheless.   
  
There’s a thought actually. Protecting people could open up a lot of things for him to do. Maybe not quiet a Gorilla guard again but….  
  
With a hum Mikoto looked at Kusanagi as the other was doing something behind the bar, probably getting stock of what he needed to order for the next week. "Hey Izumo." He drawled standing from his spot on the couch and moved over to the bar. The blond looked at him with a questioning hum. "How hard is to start up a business?" He asked tilting his head slightly as he took his normal bar stool seat.  
  
Izumo looked at him curiously and put his board down, that did have his order form on it now that Mikoto could see it. "What brought this on?"  
  
"Hmm. Somethin' Tatara said about what I thought about the future and whatnot." Mikoto answered and shrugged softly not feeling like elaborating much more than that. "Never thought of it before. Work wise at least. And there's not much I am good at really if I’m being honest. So I was thinkin'…" He said started looking at his best friend continuing on even when he could see Kusanagi wanting to protest at him saying he wasn’t good at anything. "I still would like to protect people you know? So I thought maybe, if you wanted, we could start a bodyguard or security place or whatever you wanna to call it. Figured some of the clan might want to do it too? Dunno I'd have to ask them about it, but I figure we’d have a good few down for it. But what do you think?"  
  
Kusanagi gave a low hum. "That’s not a bad idea actually.” He said fingers drumming out a soft beat onto the top of his order board an action Mikoto was familiar with for when the blond was thinking about the topic intently it was that or he's play with the top of his lighter. “It wouldn’t be too hard to get started honestly but getting the clientele might be. It’d be a little struggle until we got a few good clients under our belts.” He said running the idea through his head a few times. “But… it has good potential. I’ll look into it alright? See what needs to be done to get it started.”   
  
Mikoto gave a slight smile and nodded. “Sounds good to me. Thanks for listening Izumo.”   
  
\- - -  
  
_Izumo works fast._ That is his first thought he has as he’s sitting at the bar, not even a week after he pitched the idea to his best friend, with paperwork in front of him that doesn’t really make sense but looks very well thought out. He’s instantly grateful for his best friend being a businessman as he is looking at a few potential office buildings the man has found for them to use, a few profiles for what he assumed to be potential clients, and some training course forms. 

“I can get the business up and going in couple months. Takes time to work out business deals you know? But I should have it done by the time you graduate at the latest. So more than likely you will start working before then. So be prepared for that to overlap with school. In the meantime why don’t you and whoever of the boys you want working with you take those training courses there. They could help.” Kusanagi tells him from across the bar top pointing to the course forms.   
  
“Couple months huh?” Mikoto said with a hum looking at the forms set in front of him. He picked up the forms for the training courses having seen the minimum age requirement for someone to go through them. He stood from his seat intending to go upstairs to speak to Yata first before anyone else from their clan. The papers in his hand make the idea feel more real to him as he heads to the entrance for upstairs. He paused at the end of the bar and looked back at his best friend. “Hey Izumo? Thank you. I appreciate this.”   
  
“No problem Mikoto.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might be taking a short posting and writing break. Work is goi to be hell for the next 2-3 weeks and I’m already wanting to die from it.... also I’m sick so ugh 
> 
> Find me on tumblr!  
> https://captaintardis.tumblr.com
> 
> We can talk K together!  
> You can also scream at me for updates XD (actually please don't scream at me) and if you ask nicely I may give out little snippets of future stuff I am working on just specify a story and/or fandom!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! (They are the life fuel that drives me to writing more of these)
> 
> And! As usual with all of my works this basically unedited (not really I spend a lot of time going through these before posting them but still) and is all written on my phone! So if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right please do tell me so that I can attempt to fix it!
> 
> Please and thank you!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
